The sweet nature of their bond
by rendon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight in the hidden valley of the end for the title of hokage. The two fight over dominance blood and sweat dripping from their bodies. Naruto's eyes...something about them dripped of sadness and desire. Sasunaru one shot. Lemon. Dominance and Submissive.


Sweat rolled down heavily down Naruto's tanned flesh. The blond gripped the blade of his former team mate he tugged it before making a hard fist that crashed into white as snow skin of his opponent.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke blew out flames that danced in a ball smashing through the lush green trees of the forest. Naruto did hand seals creating a clone of himself that threw him into the fire jutsu. The jinchuriki was at the heart of the flame as if feeling for the temperature of Sasuke's passion.

Sasuke looked up he closed his eyes creating a chidori knowing what was going to come next. "Nostalgic..isn't it Naruto" just like the first time they fought the fire blew away as a rotating orb of chakra was in Naruto's hand. The two hit each other's attacks! The violent orb collided with the lightning from Sasuke's palm. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes he could see a glint of curiosity in them but the next moment they were blown away from each other.

"It's always like this..." Naruto spoke each word somberly as if in mourning of how they use to be friends. Sasuke smirked "It is...and?" The chilling roar of susanoo cried out into the valley of the end as the being came into existence. Naruto gritted his teeth "So your fine with that Sasuke?" The yellow cloak of Kurama's was on Naruto.

"We've always fought with each other...why lament now?...that kind of waxing sentiment...will get you killed...Naruto!" Sasuke pulled back the susanoo arrow then fired. The arrow shredded through at sonic speeds destroying trees in it's wake. Naruto gathered fox chakra creating a bijuu dama the black orb flew past Sasuke's arrow right to the raven.

The uchiha's red eyes glew as he dodged the attack but then turned around quickly "Fuck!" He saw the chakra ball was going right toward the leaf village. Sasuke focused with his eternal sharingan "Amaterasu!" black fires burned and destroyed Naruto's attack. Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto impaled in his right shoulder by the arrow blood spurting out the fresh wound.

Sasuke's mouth opened agap in surprise. "Why?" Sasuke trembled with anger "Why didn't you destroy the arrow?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's fox cloak dissipated. The uchiha turned off his susanoo running toward the rubble Naruto was in. The red eyed male sliced open the rocks on his rival and stood over him.

"We're fighting for the title of hokage! If my attack hits you because you let it then how the fuck am I supposed to say I beat you fairly?!"

"So why didn't you..." Sasuke gripped the blond by his shoulders shaking him. "Huh?!" "Why won't you try to understand!?" "..." "When two shinobi of equal power fight they can exchange their thoughts with fist...so why the hell won't you try to understand?...Do you not want to?...Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt Naruto's fist slug him in the mouth blood dripping down from it. "...So that's it". Sasuke's hair covered his face. "You don't want to regret anything do you?"

"I..." Naruto could not speak as Sasuke's powerful arms gripped his wrist pinning him down. "I want to know...the nature of our bond" Sasuke's saw Naruto's eyes looking at him intently.

"I saw it...in your heart when we fought Obito...what you really don't want to regret...I know" Sasuke said each word with a smirk. Naruto started to blush as the grip on his hands tightened, The next thing he knew the blond felt a tounge on his throat that devilishly licked his toned flesh. "Ah..." Naruto winced as teeth bit down his skin making him writhe in shameful delight.

"Kurama already healed your wound from my arrow but I'm going to leave my own mark..." Sasuke's voice dripped with palpable lust. Naruto found his member getting hard with every lick and nibble on his tender flesh. A gasp was let out as the raven's teeth bit down as hard as they could leaving a lovely mark that seeped thin red drops. "Why would you do that?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke's response was to passionately collide lips with the jinchuriki. Their bodies slid and smacked together going in a rythm as Naruto's mouth was invaded by the other's tongue. Hot breath escaped in between bouts of ecstasy as Naruto's tongue smashed into Sasuke's both fighting for dominance. Naruto was dragged out of rubble they were in they felt rocks that knicked their skin in the heat of their passion but didn't care.

Naruto felt his back hit wet grass and he wiggled making a sharp intake of breath as he realized their clothed cocks rubbed together. "Ugh!" Naruto could not fully cry as Sasuke's tongue was now replaced by a finger. Naruto obyed his instnct's a licked it before piercing it with his teeth.

"Such a slutty face...a face not worthy to be hokage!" Sasuke roared as he took off his pants freeing his large veined dick. Naruto got on his knees still wildy licking the finger of his former foe. How many times did he dream of this? How many times had he thought of Sasuke's rock hard white cock?"

Blush appeared across the kitsune's face as he could smell the musk radiating from the erect dick. Sasuke shoved another finger into Naruto's mouth. The tanned shinobi backed away "No! No more teasing!" he whined salivating as the cock swung in front of him.

"So eager...are you really loud mouth Naruto uzumaki?" Naruto's eyes were half lidded. Naruto went to protest but could not as he found Sasuke inside his mouth. "Your enveloping me...good boy...you really don't want to regret anything do you?" Sasuke's head tilted back as he felt cold metal and the warmness of a tongue slid around his member. Apparently Naruto had gotten his tongue pierced before their battle something Sasuke was appreciating now.

Loud slurps could be heard from far away as Naruto gobbled up Sasuke's cock.. All Naruto could think about was how much he wanted to taste that pale skin. Naruto's hair was softer then Sasuke had imagined as he found himself with a fistful of it in his hand.

"Hnnngh..." Sasuke moaned with pleasure as Naruto's face went to the hilt for a few seconds before backing off slobber connecting his dick and Naruto's mouth. "You'll never want Sakura or Karin after I'm through with you" Naruto thought. Soon after Naruto felt hot white liquid dripping down his face. Sasuke knew he loved every second seeing angel eyes.

"These clothes..." Sasuke looked deadly in a sexy way as his sharingan glowed red before he ripped off Naruto's clothes exposing every inch of sun kissed skin. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried as without warning he felt a finger in his asshole.

Naruto was use to pain he had been in enough fights to be tolerant of it but this was new...sexual pain and he found himself enjoying it more then he should have. Sasuke was in back of him scisscoring with his finger relishing Naruto's submissiveness. The proud Uchiha grinned as Naruto gasped as he felt a hand on his cock that started to pump him in synchronization with the fingers.

"Sasuke...stop..t-teasing me...more" Naruto felt himself lowered down Sasuke licked Naruto's ear hearing a purr of satisfaction "I wanna hear you say what it is you wanted me to understand" Sasuke could barely control himself as Naruto's back rubbed his cock as the boy writhed.

"Say it!" Teeth bit the ear causing a cry of want. "I want you to fuck me! Fuck me Sasuke!" Naruto finally let it out and Sasuke smirked with pleasure. "Fine then I'll fuck you...to were you won't regret it!" A finger traced Naruto's back causing shivers. Sasuke tormented Naruto by poking and proding his entrance still pumping the boy fastly with his hand. "Sasssuuuukeee!" Naruto stutterd with a slutty moan as finally the Uchiha entered the boy. Sasuke by that time had removed all his clothes to so his muscles were exposed.

Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke backed his hips before slowly thrusting. Naruto could not control himself as he rolled his hips causing a taunt gasp to escape the uchiha's mouth. Fuck, Naruto was so god damn tight!. Sasuke controlled himself still slowly fucking his prey not wanting to hurt him. Naruto nearly came when Sasuke's pace started to speed up feeling his prostate poked.

"More Sasuke..." Naruto whined as he backed up hitting Sasuke's dick with his ass. The raven haired teen with his free hand dug into Naruto's back his nails scratching the succulent membrane. Sasuke thrust with the thunder of a lightning blade as the smack of flesh to sweating flesh resounded all around them.

Naruto felt tears stream down his eyes from how much he was enjoying this and holding back his climax. Sunny locks of hair were gripped by a sweaty hand as Sasuke pounded Naruto's ass over and over both boys moaning together sounding like the symphony of the sex gods. Naruto felt the skin from his dick twinge as Sasuke jacked him off more rough then before. "Who do you belong to?..." Sasuke spoke in a husky voice.

"You!..." Naruto felt drool swing from his mouth as his hips bucked backwards. "Who am I?" Sasuke said each word with such a growel to it. "Your my..." Sasuke would not let him finish as a pale hand pushed Naruto's head into the ground making sure not to wound him in doing so. "I'm your hokage...your my personal bicth...because..." Sasuke slammed into Naruto again causing a horse shout of pleasure "Hokage's don't get their ass fucked and moan like the whore they are!"

Naruto was liking the demanding and hard fuckin too much soon he was going to cum. The sweat during their battle was nothing compared to the sweat that dripped as they fucked like wild animals. "Sasuke! i want...I want to..."

"Yes Naruto! Cum! Cum now!" Sasuke could no longer hold it back and cum erupted from his cock filling up Naruto's prostate. Sasuke pulled himself out and turned the boy around just in time for the fox brat's own cum to splash onto Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes seeing a ahegao face. Sasuke licked from Naruto's collarbone to his face before giving a gentle kiss on the forhead.

Naruto uzumaki would regret nothing and Sasuke Uchiha was grinning this was the sweet nature of their bond...blood, sweat, and dominance.


End file.
